one mistake
by Kimu Taiyo
Summary: Deidara only wanted a cat. But he got much much more than that. He had been warned. One night he makes a fatal mistake with this cat. He didn't put him in his cage. He wakes up to a wonderful surprise. Will this stay a mistake or evolve into more? DeiSaso
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm making another fan fiction with Sasori in it but I have to use my even more favoritest pairing in this one besides Sasori and Sakura. Sasori and Deidara. But let's go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly.**

Deidara swung his keys around his finger walking into the pound and walked to the counter. He smiled at the lady at the desk and waited for her to look up. She did shortly and asked if he need any assistance. Deidara asked where the cat room was. Quietly the lady showed him where to go and left. Looking at all the annoying meowing kittens he didn't like any. But one cat caught his eye. In a special cage separate from the others was a blood red cat with oddly colored brown eyes instead of yellow glaring at him. Deidara walked over to the cat and reached into the cage. The cat backed away hissing at him. But calmed down almost instantly when Deidara's hand started to scratch at its ears. Yep, Deidara defiantly liked this cat. Different from the others. Quietly he held the ring dangling from the cage in his hand. Blue and a nametag. Blue meant the cat was a boy and the nametag read Sasori. The lady came back in to see Deidara next to the cage. Quickly she came over to him

"I want this one, un." Deidara stated scratching Sasori's ears again.

"Are you sure? This one has many special needs and is more expensive then others." The lady sounded worried about Deidara's choice.

"Yes I am sure, un. How much more expensive is he and what special needs, un?"

"Instead of $40 he is $60 and he has to be kept in the cage at midnight. If he is out something really bad will happen and he refuses to eat any cat food."

"I'll still take him, un."

"Alright. Just be careful with him. He comes with this cage by the way."

"Whatever, un."

The lady picked up the cage and handed it to Deidara. He took it and walked to the front. Handing the lady the cash he filled out the sheets and left. On his way home Deidara thought about what this cat ate if he didn't eat regular cat food. Probably meat or chicken. Deidara locked his car and set the cage next to one side of his bed. The time was 6:00 pm. After unlocking the cage Deidara went into his kitchen and found some already cooked chicken in his fridge. Setting it on the ground Sasori ate it while Deidara had a sandwich. Once Sasori was done Deidara picked up the dish and set it in his sink and picked up Sasori.

"You are one weird cat, un." Deidara said petting Sasori.

"Meow" Sasori answered.

Deidara laughed a little and set Sasori down. Sasori followed Deidara back to his room but stopped when Deidara went into the bathroom. Quietly he started to explore more of the house. Deidara lived alone judging by the way that he only had a double bed and one bedroom. The one bathroom. One small kitchen. One average sized living room and then a set of stairs. Sasori carefully crept down them and looked around. A basement. There was a washer and a dryer down here along with a freezer and another bathroom. Sasori crept back up the stairs and hopped onto the couch. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad.

'_That lady! She reminded the boy to lock me back up. Shit! I have to get away. I don't wanna be locked back up again.' _Sasori thought remembering everything that had gone on only a few minutes ago.

Quickly he jumped down from the couch and looked for a door. He scratched at it over and over again. Only leaving deep marks and not getting it open. Hissing Sasori looked for a place to hide. Quietly he slipped under Deidara's bed and curled up. Only after a few minutes he fell asleep.

After 4 hours of being like that Sasori stood and stretched. Quietly he crept out from the bed but was scooped up into the air by an unknown person. A soft plop later he was dropped onto the bed he was recently hiding under. Turning Sasori saw that boy. Deidara.

"Have you been under there all this time, un?" Deidara asked laughing.

Sasori glared at him.

"It's 11:30 pm. I'm going to bed so you need to go back into you're cage, un."

Sasori turned around about to bolt for the door when Deidara picked him up.

He was set in the cage and it was locked. Hissing, clawing, biting, Sasori tried to get free. Nothing worked. The lights flicked off and Deidara had gone to sleep. Sasori meowed and scratched at his cage but eventually fell back asleep.

*********Time skip 2 nights later 10:00 pm***********

Deidara had gotten used to Sasori hissing and trying to bite him when he put him back in his cage. Tonight though he had gotten home from work late. He had laid out some burger and a bowl of water for Sasori. After finding them empty he put them in the sink and walked to his bedroom. Changing into pajama bottoms he slipped into bed forgetting to put Sasori in his cage. Sasori noticed this and edged away from Deidara and fell asleep. It was the next morning when Deidara woke up to a not so pleasant surprise. He woke up and looked over at the cage. Open. Empty. He looked beside him. What the hell happened!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy with the way my story started. I didn't think it was great but people are saying different. So I guess I am going to continue the story.**

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Deidara screamed again. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING ROOM?"

Deidara did not wake up to a normal morning. An empty cage that didn't have his cat in it and the space net to him wasn't empty like it should be. It was occupied by a boy with crimson red hair just like the cat's fur and chocolate brown eyes stared up at him just like the cat would. They looked bored but there were other emotions there. A hint of fear and of happiness. Fear and happiness? How could he be fearful and yet be happy at the same time?

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? I DON'T REMEMBER BRINGING YOU HERE!" Deidara demanded again.

The boy just looked up at him. He had completely froze when Deidara had woken up before him. The plan was to wake up before Deidara and leave but it didn't work. Everything that happened makes him extremely tired. That was the part he skipped.

"WILL YOU ANSWER ME BEFORE I FUCKING CALL THE POLICE?" Deidara screamed.

The boy was snapped out of his trance. The police would give him to a lab and he would become an experiment. He started shaking at the thought of everything they would do to him. He was different because of the dark red tail and dark red ears he had. That was a stupid thing to make him look different. Those chocolate eyes no longer had a trace of happiness in them. Complete fear.

"Don't call the police. Please, don't, please." The boy whimpered terrified.

"Answer some of my questions and I will. First one: Why do you have ears and a tail?"

"I'm a neko."

"Okay. How did you get in here, un?"

"You let me in."

"That answer is wrong. I know I didn't because as soon as I got home from work I fell asleep, un. Now let's try this again: How did you get in here?"

"You let me in. I swear that's the truth. I've been living here for almost 3 days."

"You couldn't have been. I lived here by myself until a few days ago I got a cat. What's your name, un?"

"Sasori."

"You couldn't be named Sasori. That was my cat's name."

"Was? What is it now?"

"I never changed it."

"Then Sasori is my name."

"You can't be my cat, un."

"I am to. That lady reminded you that I had to stay in that cage at midnight or something would happen. This is what happens. I turn into my true form. It's only happened to me once when I was like this. And to become a cat again I have to go back inside that cage before a full moon." Sasori immediately closed his mouth realizing the information he just gave away.

"Then go to your cage, un."

Sasori's eyes widened. He shook his again and again. "No, I don't want to be a cat again. No. No. NO!" Sasori's voice rose in level until he screamed.

"You have to. I can't have a neko boy in my house, un."

"I'll just leave then. I think I can live on my own."

"No, un. I paid for you. You belong to me, un."

"I don't want to be a cat again. I don't. Please don't make me. Please, Deidara, please." Sasori almost started crying at the thought of being a cat again. He would die soon if he was a cat again.

Deidara cautiously walked towards the other side of the bed to comfort Sasori but as soon as he touched him the red head ran from him. Deidara sighed. That boy obviously didn't want to be a cat again. Deidara could hear Sasori leave the room and run straight to the locked front door.

Sasori thought that Deidara was going to grab him and force him in the cage. So he ran until he found the door. Tugging and jerking on the handle nothing happened. It was locked and Sasori didn't know how to unlock it. He jerked and jiggled the handle in desperation. Footsteps sounded behind him. He turned but was cornered.

A marble counter was on one side and then the wall was on his other side. His back collided into the wall as the footsteps came closer. Tears fell from his closed eyes. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him forward. Sasori mewed and whimpered. He was lifted bridal style and carried back to Deidara's room. The person holding him sat down without letting go. Sasori opened his eyes in surprise when someone started to stroke his head. Deidara was there. Sasori was in his lap. Completely defenseless. Deidara gently scratched at his ears.

"Sasori, un?" Deidara asked softly.

Sasori looked up.

"Are you okay? You really don't want to be a cat again do you, un?"

Sasori shook his head.

"Okay, un. I won't make you. Besides you look cuter like this."

Sasori blushed dark red and looked away.

"Embarrassed, un?"

Deidara laughed a little and saw his cute little red head start to fall asleep in his lap. Quietly he started to move Sasori onto the bed but he wrapped his arms around his waist and stayed there. He wouldn't move at all. Eventually Deidara started to fall asleep to. Soon his eyes closed and he fell asleep with his neko sitting in his lap asleep also.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG! I am soooo sorry for no updating in a long time. Been caught up in getting ready for school, starting school, and had major writers block! Sorry. So let's move on without further delay. Promise I wont make you guys wait this long again!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, sadly**_

Deidara woke up the next morning, already he would have been late for work but it was the weekend so he didn't have to work, and that was good, he didn't want to leave his neko alone. A dark blush rose up on Deidara's cheeks as he realized when Saspori had transformed he didn't have any clothes. Quietly he unwrapped Sasori's arms from around him and put him on the bed, going to look for clothes for Sasori and himself. After picking clothes and changing himself, he picked the smallest clothes he had, remembering Sasori was thinner and shorter than him, and set them next to Sasori.

Waking up alone, that was something Sasori had not expected, he expected to wake up in Deidara's lap, not on his bed. But he pushed the thought aside and saw a set of clothes near him. Blushing slightly remembering yesterday, he put them on and went in search of Deidara.

Sasori found Deidara in his kitchen, setting up breakfast at the table for two. He sat in one of the seats, staying quite and waiting for Deidara to say something. It was a short silence but to Sasori it seemed forever until Deidara finally turned and looked at Sasori smiling.

"Morning sleepyhead, un." Deidara greeted laughing quietly.

"Morning, brat." Sasori smirked at the new nickname he had given Deidara.

"I'm no brat, un!"

Sasori laughed, watching Deidara blush and then dish out food. Again Sasori watched Deidara use the utensils and then caught on as to how to use them. He ate the eggs and bacon, was it? Oh well, Sasori enjoyed the meal, purring happily his tail swishing behind him showing his happiness. After he had finished, only then did he notice Deidara had eaten already and had been watching him. Blushing, Sasori looked away and stood picking up his dishes and putting them in the sink. Knowing that was where he was supposed to put them and then disappeared into Deidara's bathroom.

Confused at Sasori's hasty actions Deidara stood, put his dishes in the sink, and stood by the bathroom door. Trying to hear something from in there. But hearing nothing, Deidara deemed it safe to leave Sasori in there by himself. Sighing quietly, he walked to his bedroom and plopped on the bed to wait for Sasori. Sasori came out shortly, smiling he plopped down next to Deidara. Deidara looked over at him and stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay, un?" Deidara said, teasing him.

"Okay brat." Sasori said using his nickname again.

Deidara sighed and then went into the bathroom. Turning the shower on he stripped off his clothes, and stepped in. The hot water burned at first but soon was relaxing. Deidara smiled, letting the water cascade down his body, and sighed in relief. The water felt great. He started to wash himself, the water burned slightly when he got to some marks he had gotten from a recent fight, but ignoring the pain he finished washing himself and washed his hair.

Once he had finished washing his hair and body, he stepped out of the shower wrapping himself in a towel, he brushed his hair out and pulled up some of his hair, leaving down some bangs covering one eye and then the back of his hair was left down, the rest pulled up in a high ponytail. Drying off Deidara dressed again and walked to his room.

Sitting on his bed, thinking about nothing in particular, he waited for Sasori who had disappeared. Suddenly though, the neko had jumped on top of him, making him gasp, and then glare at the smiling neko. He flipped their positions so he was on top and then leaned down smirking. Sasori stared at him with wide chocolate eyes from the sudden action. And then Deidara did the unexpected.

Deidara kissed the neko beneath him.

_**Sorry for it being so short. I couldn't think of a good way to end it and wanted to finish so i could get to work on my homework and thing. Promise the next one will be longer. Please review!**_


End file.
